


Посторгазменный оргазм

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: Сыворотка все делает лучше [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Sex, No Plot/Plotless, post coital shenanigans, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Ноги у Баки дрожали – точнее, даже вибрировали, поэтому Стиву «А давай я трахну тебя у стены» Роджерсу в конце концов пришлось отнести его в спальню. По дороге Баки обнимал его этими самыми ногами за талию.Беты перевода:MartaAdams,kasmunaut
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Сыворотка все делает лучше [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Посторгазменный оргазм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [post orgasm orgasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206748) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Ноги у Баки дрожали – точнее, даже вибрировали, поэтому Стиву «А давай я трахну тебя у стены» Роджерсу в конце концов пришлось отнести его в спальню. По дороге Баки обнимал его этими самыми ногами за талию.

– Господи, – выдохнул Баки, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись Стиву в плечо после нескольких секунд передышки. Дыхание его все еще было рваным и частым, а ресницы и щеки – влажными, и чем больше времени проходило с окончания их со Стивом чумового секс-марафона, там больше деталей окружающей действительности Баки подмечал. Например то, что он сам был весь мокрый – от пота, смазки и прочих жидкостей, его и Стива. Их липкие тела просто склеились друг с другом. И ему явно пора было в душ. Да им обоим туда пора. Он передернул плечами и сказал: – Ванная, – просто чтобы задать направление Стиву, который как раз донес его до двери спальни.

– Пф-ф, – фыркнул Стив. – Слушай, Бак, а может, сначала вздремнем?

– А может, не будем пачкать чистые простыни спермой? – спросил Баки, даже не потрудившись поднять голову.

– Тебе же нравится мое семя, – ответил на это Стив, вид у него был озадаченный и все еще немного обдолбанный. Баки закатил глаза. То, что Стив способен был не только держаться на ногах, но и нести Баки, не ввело его в заблуждение – в случае с Роджерсом способность к прямохождению не имела ничего общего с рассудочной деятельностью. Стив становился процентов на тридцать глупее после того, как «спускал пар». Ну и еще процентов сорок можно было списать на позицию, в которой они это проделали. Миссионерская, например, вообще лишала Стива остатков рассудка – хотя тут и не было ничего удивительного. Баки надеялся, что Стив понимает: он сам так часто соглашался на нее исключительно из уважения к имиджу Стива-героя, ну и немного из-за чувственности зрительного контакта, но ему было непросто, учитывая, сколько других позиций оставалось неохваченными. Он надеялся, что Стив понимает размеры его жертвы.

– Твое… семя… нравится мне, пока мы в процессе – и когда ты не называешь это «семенем», – сообщил ему Баки, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Эффект вышел несколько слабее ожидаемого, потому что спина Стива была покрыта чем-то мокрым – потом и… спермой Баки? Ну а что еще это могло быть? Да, Баки был человеком скрытых талантов, но даже их не хватило бы на то, чтобы заставить Роджерса кончить самому себе на спину. Тем не менее, он тут же добавил этот пункт в воображаемый список «Что еще попробовать».

Стив хмыкнул и, развернувшись, пошел в другую сторону, к ванной, шлепая босыми ступнями по полу. 

– Не знал, что есть какие-то специальные условия.

Баки поерзал в его руках – пост-оргазменный дурман истаивал в голове, и извилины пробуждались одна за другой. 

– Блин, из меня течет, Роджерс! Что ты там сделал? Пробоину в трубе?

Стив пожал плечами и, открыв дверь с ноги, занес Баки в ванную, а потом аккуратно усадил на край раковины. 

– Я кончил три раза, – объяснил он с таким же невозмутимым видом, с каким говорят про погоду.

Баки вскинул брови. Да, один оргазм Стива он помнил – это сложно было пропустить. Чтобы заметить его, не обязательно было даже находиться с ним в одной комнате. Если иногда Стив и уединялся где-то в квартире, чтобы собственноручно разобраться с проблемой, в девяти случаях из десяти Баки успевал к финальному моменту, чтобы предложить какую-то часть тела в качестве мишени. Вот такой он настоящий друг. 

– В меня?

– Да, – немного смущенно ответил Стив.

– Когда?

В голосе Стива послышалась легкая паника.  
– Ну ты был вроде как… занят? В первый раз ты кончил вместе со мной, и я просто оставался в тебе, пока ты не начал просить… продолжить. Так что, наверное, ты пропустил.

Баки облизал губы. 

– Да?

Стив кивнул и стиснул зубы. 

– Да. Во второй раз, когда я разложил тебя на столике у двери. И трахал, добавив палец, так что ты просто разрыдался – было очень круто.

– Ох, – выдохнул Баки, у которого от одной мысли об этом глаза подернулись поволокой. Он и сам не понимал, когда начинал плакать, пока Стив вот так брал его – просто кончал с мокрым лицом и красными глазами. Стив обычно погружался в него, двигал бедрами, впивался в шею Баки поцелуями и укусами, толкался пальцами, крепко удерживая всем своим большим надежным телом. – Да, тогда понятно, почему я не заметил.

– Ага, – согласился Стив, и губы его растянулись в дурацкой улыбке, настолько переполненной любовью, что ее и самодовольной-то было трудно назвать.

Баки оглядел тело Стива – конечно, тот и спереди был покрыт спермой. И если учесть, что тело Баки елозило по его, он и сам был не в лучшем состоянии.

– Хочешь, наберем ванну? – спросил Баки. Судя по взгляду, мысли Стива тут же скакнули в заданном Баки направлении. Ванна явно была не для тех, кто планировал просто помыться. Ванна – для расслабления и секса, чтобы как следует испачкаться и уже потом принять душ.

Стив хмыкнул. 

– Тебе все мало, да? – спросил он с таким невинным видом, словно не понимал, что начинало твориться в голове Баки от таких его «грязных» разговорчиков.

Баки махнул рукой в сторону собственной промежности – член его, само собой, давно уже активно интересовался происходящим. 

– Вот, это его вина, – пожал он плечами.

Рассмеявшись, Стив наклонился, чтобы заткнуть огромную ванну пробкой и включить воду, одновременно давая Баки возможность насладиться зрелищем. Присвистнув, Баки, конечно, немедленно спрыгнул с раковины и рванул вперед, чтобы не только посмотреть, но и потрогать.

– Господи, – выдохнул Стив со смехом, когда Баки, приклеившись к его спине, впился поцелуями в шею. – Баки, дай я хоть ванну наполню…

– Кое-что уже наполнилось, – мрачно сообщил Баки, обвивая талию Стива ногой и демонстрируя полную готовность залезть на него как на дерево, если потребуется. Стив повернулся к нему, обхватил за талию большими теплыми ладонями и притянул к себе – Баки тут же застонал и впился ему в рот, трахая языком.

– Трех раз, значит, оказалось мало? – спросил Стив, едва смог говорить. Даже звук льющейся воды, казалось, насмехался над их неспособностью держать себя в руках.

– Я чертов суперсолдат, Роджерс, – ответил на это Баки. – Не притворяйся, что у тебя не стоит и ты не готов хоть сейчас. Я же не просто так не стал встречаться с каким-нибудь простым пареньком с улицы, смекаешь?

– Не просто так – а потому что?.. – спросил Стив умильным тоном.

– Ну уж точно не из-за твоего трепа. – Баки закатил глаза.

– Тебе нравится мой треп, – сообщил ему Стив, затаскивая Баки в до половины наполненную ванну.

– Да-да, – согласился Баки, даже не попытавшись спрятать ухмылку. – А теперь давай, постарайся.


End file.
